


Bump in the Night

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda solicits Andy to stay over in the townhouse because she's been hearing sounds in the night and needs someone to corroborate or tell her she's going crazy. Pre-Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

Miranda breezed down the hallway and entered her office. Emily and Andy, neither one having been beckoned by their temperamental boss, didn’t even look up from their computers. Miranda started to exit her office again, paused and turned on her heel. 

Andy and Emily exchanged glances of confusion but they wouldn’t break the golden rule: _never ask questions_. 

Once more, Miranda exited her office just long enough to icily request, “Andrea, my office.” 

Andy grabbed her notepad and pen and trailed after Miranda. 

Miranda had taken her seat behind the desk and nodded to the open door. “Close the door.” 

Andy did as requested and then approached the desk. Ever since Stephen had left her and the humanizing moments they’d shared in Paris Miranda had markedly less icy to her. Andy stood poised to write down Miranda’s request. 

Miranda remained silent for a few long moments. “Put the notebook away.” She waved it off. “I actually would like to ask you a favor.” 

“Of course.” Andy nodded. 

“The twins are with their father this week.” Miranda began; Andy nodded knowingly. “They’re returning tomorrow evening so I’m on my own for one more night.” 

There was another long pause and Andy didn’t push. 

“Would you… stay over at the townhouse with me tonight?” 

Andy blinked, stunned. 

“You can say no, of course.” Miranda added quickly. “I know it’s irrational but I’ve hearing things this week – I’m sure it’s the pipes or the furnace, but I’d really like some company.” 

Andy nodded. “Sure, yeah, yes. I’ll stay over tonight.” 

Miranda looked visibly relieved. “I’ll have you pick something up for us for dinner when you come with the Book. Do you eat meat?”

Had Andy been a vegetarian she thought she’d be too afraid to tell Miranda. “I do.” 

“Then I think I’ll have you pick up filet mignon from Chez Michel.” 

Andy gave a final curt nod, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

When Andy took her seat at her desk Emily mouthed _what was that?_ Andy shrugged, shaking her head. Emily may worship the woman but Andy saw her more as a regular person who was just as entitled to a little discretion. 

**

Andy arrived at the townhouse shortly after eight with the Book and a bag of goodies from Chez Michel. She let herself in and Miranda called for her to join her in the dining room. 

Andy followed her voice and entered a room just as lavish as the others she’d seen. 

Miranda was setting out two place settings when she walked in and Andy was struck by how beautiful she was. Andy was well aware that Miranda was beautiful but in this moment she was relaxed in her own home, the smell of food permeating the air and dressed in more casual attire Andy realized just how attractive Miranda could be. 

“Unpack the food and I’ll get silverware.” She started back to the kitchen before she stopped and turned around. “Thank you.” 

Andy furrowed her brow. 

“I’m grateful that you’re indulging me and tonight you are my guest.” 

“You’re welcome.” Andy smiled and she was surprised when Miranda returned the smile. 

Miranda came back with forks, knives and a bottle of wine. “Pinot Noir?” 

“Oh, thank you, yes, please.” 

Miranda poured them each a glass and took her seat. Andy took it as her cue to do likewise. They began eating in silence before Miranda dabbed the corners of her mouth and asked, “do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?” 

Andy startled a little, finished her bite and said. “I don’t know, not really. We only get the one day off, not enough time to get home to Ohio really.” 

“That’s a shame.” Miranda sympathized. “I hate it when I don’t get to spend holidays with Cass and Caroline. They’re spending it with their dad this year – on the plus side, I get Christmas.” 

“Staying in New York or travelling abroad?” 

Miranda let out a breath and then laughed embarrassedly. “We’re going to England to spend it with my mum. I know it makes me a hypocrite but I hate going home to mum’s.” 

Andy laughed – as much out of the shock of Miranda’s personal admission as amusement at the actual statement. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“She treats me like a child. I am a woman of… _a certain age_.” Miranda smirked, “I very literally have white hair and the woman treats me like I’m ten years old.” 

“My mom’s the same way.” 

“Anyway, the girls adore her and the visit is long overdue.” Miranda sipped her wine. “Do you like your food?” 

Andy nodded emphatically. “It’s delicious. Thanks for including me in dinner.” 

“Of course.” 

Dinner continued with genial conversation. Miranda set the dishes in the sink for the cleaning lady to wash in the morning and they adjourned to the sitting room. 

Miranda sat with her legs tucked up under her, harshly critiquing the Book. Andy had brought a book to read and started out sitting straight and rigid on the couch but gradually relaxing. 

As Andy relaxed and leaned back more comfortably on the couch, absorbed in her book, Miranda looked over at her over the rim of her glasses every now and then. The girl was really extraordinary. In all the years she’d been editor-in-chief not one of her assistants had ever treated her as much like a person as Andrea did. Miranda had doubted her at first but she was really indispensable; Miranda had no idea what she was going to do when Andrea decided to move on – she’d already surpassed her year and it was only a matter of time now. 

Set against the deep red couch in Miranda’s sitting room, Andrea was breathtakingly beautiful. The way her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her pale skin starkly contrasted against the plush fabric. 

Andy turned the page in her book and looked up and met Miranda’s eyes. Miranda looked quickly back to the Book, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. 

Almost another hour passed before Miranda led Andy upstairs. “This is the guest room.” Miranda pushed open the door. “There’s an ensuite bathroom and my room is just across the hall if you need anything.”

Miranda turned to leave but looked back to Andy, “thank you again.” 

“You’re welcome. Sleep tight.” 

“You too.”

Miranda closed her bedroom door behind her and Andy lingered in the hall for a moment. She still didn’t quite believe she was staying the night at Miranda Priestly’s. She looked at her phone – it was almost midnight. 

**

Andy started awake. She’d been sleeping more soundly on the expensive mattress and equally expensive sheets of Miranda Priestly’s guest bedroom and for a moment she wasn’t sure what had roused her. 

“Aaaandyyy…” the breathy whisper called again. 

Andy rubbed her eyes, sitting up. “Miranda?” 

The voice called her name again and Andy blinked, looking into the darkened room. She switched on the bedside lamp and looked around and saw no one. 

“Miranda?” She asked again. 

She slowly and cautiously got out of bed, holding her phone tightly in her hand. A thought flashed through her mind: _Miranda doesn’t call me Andy,_ and her heart started to pound. 

The door opened with a creek, a sound which was only amplified by the quiet stillness of the house. The hallway was dark and Andy’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness very slowly. The voice came again, this time it was louder and it sounded like it was right behind her. 

“ _ANDY_!” 

Andy squeezed her eyes shut, clamping her hands over her ears and letting out a scream. 

Miranda, who’d been sitting up in bed, still massacring the Book with her edits, jumped up out of bed and pulled open her bedroom door. 

Andy looked up at her helplessly. Miranda stood there for a moment as they both adapted to the dark before saying, “you heard it too. I’m not going crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises that this will be continued but it might.


End file.
